Duty
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Un nuevo grupo radical se está levantando de manera oculta en el mundo mágico, su misión es desterrar para siempre a los sangre sucia y sus partidarios, liderados por un hombre sin escrúpulos y terriblemente poderoso, Lucius, seducido por las ideas en común se dejara llevar por un ideal que puede ser peligroso mientras cumple con cada uno de sus deberes...es un pésimo summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia ni el universo en que se desarrolla me pertenecen salvo por aquellos que son de mi propia invención, todo esto pertenece a la maravillosa mente de J K Rowlling._

**Duty**

Capitulo I.

Era verdaderamente hermosa, o al menos a él se lo parecía en toda la extensión de la palabra. La gente solía decir que tenía cierto morbo estar con una mujer que era mayor que tú, y lo que podía ver desde su posición sin duda podía contener su nivel de sensualidad, desde la considerable altura de aquella mujer, pasando por las curvas proporcionadas de su cuerpo, la forma de sus facciones y, por último, el largo y oscuro pelo en tirabuzones que invitaban continuamente a perderse entre sus hebras. Lucius mantuvo la mirada en la mayor de las Black durante unos minutos mientras tomaba un trago de su copa. Sabía que allí nadie podría notar exactamente qué era lo que estaba mirando con tanto interés, y él estaba especialmente complacido con ese detalle. Siempre le había gustado observarla desde lejos, ese porte altivo y aquel aire salvaje solo podía apreciarse desde cierta distancia.

Entonces giró los orbes grisáceos a la otra figura femenina preguntándose cómo era posible aquello. Él era el heredero Malfoy, el futuro dueño de toda una fortuna, de un título antiguo y ancestral, era un gran partido sin duda, pero, mientras el mayor de los Lestrange estaba firmemente comprometido con aquella mujer que despertaba en él tanto morbo, él se había visto teniendo que lidiar con la menor de las Black y, aunque reconocía perfectamente que Narcissa era una mujer atractiva, en la flor de su juventud, nunca se había sentido especialmente interesado en ella, así como estaba seguro de que ella no le había prestado más atención de la necesaria. Parecía un acuerdo silencio que no cruzaran más palabras de las necesarias; sabían cuales eran los términos del juego, y jugaban con especial cuidado.

-Deberíamos acercarnos ahora a felicitarle-escuchó decir a su lado-después de todo no puedo imaginar un mejor momento tomando en cuenta que dentro de unos minutos estará más rodeada de gente-terminó aquella persona. Lucius giró el rostro en su dirección y ladeó una sonrisa. Nott tenía razón indudablemente, además, de esa manera podría liberarse más prontamente de su deber.

-Me parece que es la peor excusa que he escuchado para poder acercarte unos minutos a Andromeda-comentó Malfoy dejando su copa en alguna bandeja sin prestar más atención de la necesaria a ese gesto-pero estoy dispuesto a complacerte, solo no te acostumbre-terminó. Nott a su lado sonrió con cierta malicia y acto seguido ambos empezaron a caminar.

Lucius tenía solo 16 años, pero para esas alturas ya se consideraba todo un hombre, el estatus de su apellido y sus altos estándares le permitían poder atravesar aquel pasillo con la fácil elegancia de quien está acostumbrado a ello y sobre todo, le permitían saludar desde su posición a algunos conocidos de su padre con una simple inclinación de cabeza. Cuando llegaron finalmente a su destino Bellatrix había desaparecido, alejada de la multitud por su actual prometido para cumplir con ciertas presentaciones y en su lugar estaba ahora una Druella Black que sonreía suavemente a sus invitados.

-Muy buenas noches señora Black-le saludó Nott haciendo una ligera inclinación frente a la mujer quien, a su vez, le tendió una mano que su compañero besó con gesto elegante. Lucius repitió el gesto tras él.

-Señores Nott, Malfoy-les saludó Druella clavando los ojos en este último-esperaba ver a su padre esta noche-comentó la mujer mientras, a su lado, la joven rubia homenajeada era felicitada por el otro muchacho.

-Mi padre se encuentra indispuesto está noche-lo excusó-me ha pedido que le disculpara con ustedes, y ha enviado un presente para la señorita Black como compensación-terminó sonriendo. Una sonrisa muchas veces podía ganar la partida frente a los padres y en aquella ocasión no fue diferente. La mujer sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta y, zanjado ese asunto Lucius procedió al siguiente; Felicitar a su prometida, un acto que seguramente muchos en aquella sala estaban esperando presenciar por pura curiosidad.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta la alta figura de la rubia un año mayor que él y volvió a esgrimir su mejor sonrisa ganándose la mirada ligeramente afilada por parte de aquellos ojos azules. Cuando se inclinó y sujetó la fina mano para depositar un casto y terriblemente formal beso en su dorso casi podía sentir el recorrido de aquellos ojos; Lucius sonrió ligeramente socarrón contra su mano un segundo antes de soltarla suavemente.

-Mis felicitaciones Narcissa-murmuró clavando su gris mirada en la azul frente a él. La muchacha arqueó una ceja y por un efímero instante Lucius pudo ver cierto deje de diversión cruzar aquellos orbes antes de que ella inclinara la cabeza.

-Gracias por venir Lucius, en especial considerando como está tu padre, se repondrá pronto de su situación esperó-respondió la fina voz de Narcissa- agradécele de mi parte el presente que me ha enviado-terminó la muchacha.

Lucius recorrió por un segundo el pálido cuello adornado con una gargantilla, tan fina y costosa que estaba seguro de que Narcissa terminaría por mantenerla un buen tiempo en algún joyero encantado. Las piedras azules que conformaban el atractivo principal de la joya habían sido seleccionadas y cortadas especialmente para que, bajo cierta luz brillara con especial intensidad; Aquel artilugio estaba haciendo que los ojos de su dueña lucieran como un par de zafiros.

-Es una joya digna de ti-respondió ladeando una sonrisa. Narcissa dejó escapar una carcajada por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza justo antes de que algún otro invitado requiriera de su atención; Lucius se disculpó y abandonó su puesto en ese preciso instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Había logrado escabullirse de la fiesta de su hermana con éxito y sin que nadie notara que lo estaba haciendo, después de todo por algo Narcissa era quien esa noche debía y merecía llevarse toda la atención y eso, para su suerte, facilitaba terriblemente sus intenciones en aquel momento. Avanzó por entre la oscuridad con especial cuidado para no encontrarse con ninguno de los elfos que servían aquella noche y finalmente llegó a su habitación. Sobre su cama reposaba una versión miniatura de su baúl que, gracias a Merlín, todo el mundo había ignorado, pero dentro estaba absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba para esa noche; y para el resto de su vida.

Con un movimiento ligero se acercó hasta los doseles de la cama y se estiró para tomar sus pertenencias y guardarlas en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su vestido, agarró una capucha oscura como la noche y su varita y finalmente suspiró. Sus manos temblaban copiosamente mientras llevaba a cabo todo ese proceso y se preguntó un instante que haría su madre ¿pensaría que era un acto de rebeldía pasajero y la dejaría en paz en espera de que regresara? ¿O se lanzaría implacable a la búsqueda de su hija? Negó con la cabeza. Su madre indudablemente se lanzaría implacable en esa búsqueda hasta que se percatara de que no tenía un resquicio por donde imponerse y entonces, entonces estaba segura de que no regresaría.

Se ajustó la capucha por sobre la cabeza y salió de la habitación escabulléndose por la puerta con especial cuidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Melania Mcmillam era una muchacha atractiva, y ella lo sabía de sobra porque, a pesar del alto estandarte en el que se encontraban las Black ella tenía su cuota de seguidores y admiradores, le gustaba el reto que representaba, sin embargo, meterse con alguno de los que en realidad solo tenían ojos para alguna de las herederas de Cygnus. A pesar de su corta edad era una muchacha competitiva y ambiciosa; solo de esa manera se explica completamente su interés sobre Lucius Malfoy. El primogénito de la familia, comprometido por deber con la pequeña de los Black. A veces se preguntaba qué clase de bromas jugaba el destino, Lucius no le parecía un hombre interesado en esa mujer, y a pesar de eso había sido precisamente él quien se viera obligado a tener que lidiar con un matrimonio futuro con una persona que apenas si trataba dentro de las relaciones estrictas.

Cierto era que odiaba con saña a la Black rubia, pero eso no significaba que fuera lo bastante tonta para hacerse la ciega, sabía perfectamente que clase de encantos poseía Narcissa así como imaginaba que, aunque el actual príncipe de Slytherin se asegurara de decir lo contrario, aquella muchacha podría muy bien captar su atención si le miraba con el cuidado necesario. Esas habían sido las razones por las cuales había dejado la copa de la que bebía sobre alguna bandeja y se había acomodado la larga cabellera negra en la espalda cuando le había visto salir del salón de fiesta hacia uno de los patios interiores de la casa Black.

Cuando ella misma atravesó las puertas que daban entrada a esa área y caminó uno cuantos pasos, internándose unos pasos entre los arbustos y la hierba. No le gustaba los exteriores de aquel lugar, se decían un montón de cosas sobre estos en la noche y, aunque muchas veces estaba segura de que solo eran habladurías, otras tantas se permitía el beneficio de la duda. Por suerte no había tenido que caminar demasiado cuando le encontró, sentado, elegantemente erguido en uno de los bancos, con el pelo sujeto en la nuca y un cigarrillo entre los labios del cual exhalaba humo de vez en ves. Melania sonrió para sí misma y caminó hasta acortar la distancia entre ella y él.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira nada más lo que me he encontrado-comentó ella en tono bajo, ligeramente cantarín. Estiró una mano y tomó el cigarro que descansaba entre los dedos del rubio para acto seguido estudiarlo unos segundos antes de llevárselo a la boca. Vio como Lucius arqueaba una ceja.

-Melania-fue todo el saludo que recibió del muchacho-¿No deberías estar adentro disfrutando de la fiesta y de los admiradores que han venido?-cuestionó.

-Me temo que han escogido agasajar a Narcissa por esta noche-agregó ella tras retirar el cigarrillo de sus labios y encogiéndose de hombros. Lucius curvó una sonrisa ladina que ella le regresó-pero creo que al menos puedo quedarme con uno-terminó clavando en él los almendrados ojos.

Le vio dejar escapar una carcajada divertida ante la cual ella frunció en la oscuridad sin poder evitar preguntarse concretamente que significa aquello. Lucius no la había mirado ni un momento, pero en aquel momento había girado el rostro hacia ella y la había recorrido con la mirada, como si la escaneara en busca de algún desperfecto. Melania solo pudo sonreír para sí cuando le vio acomodarse mejor en su lugar y ella, sin pensárselo demasiado, se movió de su sitio para acercarse a él un poco más.

-Es una verdadera lástima que tengas que conformarte con tan solo una persona-le dijo él con cuidado, Melania imaginó que estaba escogiendo sus palabras con cierta reserva.

-Eso depende, por supuesto, de quien sea dicha persona-fue la ingeniosa respuesta que la chica logró articular. Por un instante mantuvo los ojos clavados en los grises orbes de él, casi saboreando la victoria personal que podía consistir aquello; fue justo el momento en que Lucius se puso de pie obligándola a alzar el rostro. Él la miró desde arriba.

-Deberías regresar adentro Melania, probablemente esa persona te está buscando-dijo él. La muchacha se quedó mirándole unos instantes completamente segura de que él había entendido a la perfección sus palabras. Ella asumió que no era el momento y permaneció allí, con la mirada clavada en él mientras le veía caminar hacia el otro lado del jardín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narcissa sonrió mientras avanzaba a ciegas por aquel pasillo de su propia casa. Él le había vendado los ojos con un pañuelo suave mientras le tomaba la mano y la hacía caminar con palabras simples y risas. Nadie les había visto salir de la fiesta juntos, y estaba segura de que aunque alguien notara su falta, no imaginaría que el hecho de que él tampoco estuviera fuera un detalle importante; habían desaparecido ya varias personas de aquel baile y la mansión tenía las habitaciones y pasillos suficientes para permitírselo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-cuestionó ella llevándose la mano libre a los ojos sintiendo la textura suave de la tela entre sus dedos. Él tomó nuevamente aquella mano y la haló son suavidad hacia él; Narcissa pudo sentir el cuerpo firme apretándola contra él unos instantes antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-No eres muy amiga de las sorpresas ¿no es así?-le escuchó decir a lo que ella se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente y negó como una niña. Él se carcajeó haciendo que ella también se relajara un poco más y finalmente continuaron avanzando. Narcissa conocía su casa completamente, de cabo a rabo, pero Antoine Bulstrode parecía haber hecho su tarea en cuanto a eso, porque se había encargado de llevarla por entre pasillos y pasillos hasta que la cabeza de Narcissa terminó por estar tan perdida como la de muchos otros primeros visitantes.

Cuando por fin llegaron a lo que parecía su destino la música del salón no se escuchaba y el área parecía desierta por completo a juzgar por lo que podía escuchar. Giró el rostro a un lado cuando escuchó como una puerta se habría y rió divertida al ser halada al interior de dicho lugar por su acompañante; solo cuando escuchó el click de la puerta al cerrarse se vio liberada del pañuelo en sus ojos. Gracias a eso, la oscuridad que les rodeaba le pareció más llevadera.

-Antoine ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-cuestionó curiosa frunciendo el ceño cuando le sintió acercarse y tomarla por la cintura desde atrás, rodeando su cuerpo con las manos.

-Definitivamente eres terrible para recibir sorpresas-alegó él riendo contra la sensible piel de su cuello. Narcissa ladeó un poco el rostro para conseguir una postura más cómoda para los dos-aún no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños preciosa, y no me gustaba tanto la idea de estarte compartiendo con los demás mientras lo hacía-terminó. Dio un suave beso en la piel que ella le exponía y finalmente la hizo girar para que quedara frente a él. Narcissa dejó escapar otra suave carcajada ante la sonrisa que vio y colocó las manos en sus hombros.

-Pensé que ya me habías dado un presente-argumentó.

-Por parte de la familia-dijo arqueando una ceja-este es mío, me pertenece a mí, y por lo tanto es especial-terminó con cierto aire de suficiencia que divirtió a Narcissa.

-¿Me lo darás entonces?-sonrió.

-Todo a su tiempo-depositó un beso suave en sus labios-la paciencia es una virtud mi querida señorita Black-agregó dándole otro beso, luego depositó uno más y finalmente la atrajo hacia sí, sosteniéndola de la cintura y la besó. Narcissa se dejó llevar por el momento y correspondió con soltura el gesto sin meditar un instante en lo que estaba haciendo; era joven, estaba algo enamorada, podía permitirse un discreto error. Él se separó un instante después y se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de dónde sacó una cajita, pequeña, mal envuelto, que hizo que Narcissa frunciera el ceño.

Narcissa le miró un instante y luego tomó la cajita con cuidado, sosteniéndola con la yema de los dedos se mordió el labio inferior frente a él, que seguía sosteniéndola mudo de expectación y finalmente, con un gesto curioso, la rubia se deshizo del envoltorio y abrió la tapa de la caja. No era algo extravagante, esa fue su primera impresión, era pequeño, discreto, sencillo y sobre todo, era de él, de eso estaba segura. Narcissa le miró un instante a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro?-cuestionó.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro-fue la respuesta que le dio mientras fruncía el ceño-será nuestro pequeño secreto-terminó guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice. Narcissa sonrió y asintió suavemente para acto seguido extraer su obsequio de la cajita, lo alzó un instante frente a sus ojos clavando la mirada en el objeto; el espejo le regresó su reflejo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha se amplió abiertamente y volvió a colocar una de sus manos en los hombros de él mientras con la otra se guardaba el presente en el interior de un discreto bolsillo oculto. Cuando tenía finalmente las manos libres no dudó en rodearle nuevamente con los brazos y besarle jugando, tal cual él le había enseñado, con cada una de las terminaciones que poseía. Él le apretó la cintura, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo de modo que Narcissa no pudo evitar soltar parte del aire que mantenía encerrado debido a la fuerza del agarre, pero no le importó en absoluto.

Lo dejó besarla, morderla, estirarle los labios y succionarlos, reclamar su boca como si en realidad le perteneciera a él y respondió con avidez a cada gesto, a cada sutil caricia que recibía de su lengua. Afuera, el ruido de algo moviéndose con velocidad rompió el momento y Narcissa se apartó bruscamente de su compañero para mirar hacia la puerta. Estaba entreabierta.


	2. Chapter 2

NA: Entiendo, gracias a alguien, que es posible que parezcan escenas cortadas de historias distintas, me disculpo por eso de antemano, prometo hacerlo mejor para el capitulo siguiente que está tomando más forma ahora que tengo más clara la idea central.

Capitulo II:

Abraxas Malfoy era un hombre inteligente, conservador, que había vivido la gran mayoría de su vida en Londres y que disfrutaba de lo que hacía como representante de su apellido y como la cabeza de la familia. Pero Abrazas Malfoy era un hombre que se estaba haciendo viejo, todo el mundo lo sabía, todo el mundo lo reconocía y, aunque todo el mundo lo respetaba, dentro de unos años (que muchos deseaban que fueran largos) daría sucesión a su primogénito con todo lo que ello ameritaba. Incluso Lucius era capaz de reconocer que por momentos, cuando nadie le veía directamente, él podía notar como las fuerzas mermaban lentamente de la figura de su padre.

De alguna manera Lucius había sido educado para cumplir su deber, y su lugar dentro de la mansión Malfoy en aquel momento formaba parte de ello, sin embargo, contrario a lo que se esperaría de él, no participaba tan amenamente en la conversación de sus padres como a su madre le hubiera gustado. Tenía la visita de la señora Rockwood, una mujer altiva, que a veces él encontraba ordinaria pero que, pese a todo, era la mejor manera de estar enterado de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico, y en aquel momento, la huída de Andrómeda Black de su casa de la infancia para comprometerse deshonrosamente con un sangre sucia parecía ser la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico.

Pero aunque Lucius estaba allí, sentado entre aquellas damas igual que su padre, disfrutando de una última tarde en los jardines de Malfoy Mannor, su cabeza permanecía lejana, maquinando con rápidos engranajes sobre la carta que tenía en su cuarto, a salvo en una pequeña cajita de su invención que había demostrado ser tan útil como discreta. Si al rubio le preguntaban cómo había pasado aquello, solo habría tenido una respuesta que dar; no lo sabía con certeza. Nunca podría decir abiertamente cómo había conocido a aquel hombre, ni podría reproducir al pie de la letra las palabras que con empeño le había dicho, aquel discurso esclarecedor, aquel énfasis en sus ideas que había dado como resultado su apoyo.

Repentinamente Lucius se puso de pie consiguiendo que las dos mujeres presentes en aquel lugar detuvieran su conversación para clavar en él la mirada; podía perfectamente la fina ceja arqueada de su madre mientras esperaba alguna excusa para lo que parecía ser una triunfante retirada por parte del joven Malfoy y este no se hizo esperar ni un segundo.

-Disculpen, he recordado que tengo un par de cosas más que debo empacar madre-dijo sin ton ni son mientras colocaba la silla en su lugar. Su madre asintió casi solemnemente y al final, con una sonrisa, Lucius salió de los jardines dejando a sus padres en compañía. Él tenía otros asuntos que atender, y que Merlín lo ayudara si es que estaba metiéndose en un lío más grande del que realmente podría manejar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un hechizo antiguo, peculiar, que exigía grandes niveles de concentración y un ambiente óptimo para realizarse. Contrario a la gran mayoría de hechizos de magia negra que eran para combatir, este parecía ser el verdadero reto en su grupo. Narcissa no estaba segura de cómo se realizaba, o tan si quiera de si quería saberlo, pero le había picado la curiosidad cuando había escuchado a Bella mencionar su nombre por error en una conversación que no quería recordar, y que prefería no tener que reproducir nunca.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde su fiesta de cumpleaños, desde lo que había pasado con Andrómeda y desde que empezara a devanarse buscando mentalmente quien podría haberla visto y que haría con esa información. Aún no estaba segura de que podía hacer si alguien dejaba escapar aquello, pero a fin de cuentas los días habían pasado, y nada había ocurrido, así que se consideraba potencialmente a salvo al menos de esa parte de la historia, pero las cosas no parecían correr el mismo camino para su hermana, o su antigua hermana. Todos en la familia estaban seguros de que Andrómeda volvería, de que se percataría de que había cometido un tonto error y regresaría con el rabo entre las patas; o ese sucio de Tonks la tenía amarrada o su hermana había perdido por completo el juicio.

Y estaba aquello, Narcissa no sabía lo que era completamente, no estaba segura de cuál era el punto central, pero algo oscuro se estaba tejiendo en su casa, algo grande, algo de lo que aún no tenía conocimiento pero que indudablemente venía acompañado de palabras susurradas entre su madre y su hermana; era bastante seguro de que no se trataba de nada relacionado con Andrómeda y, para terminar de ponerle el cuerno al unicornio, estaba aquel hechizo, aquella cosa, aquel Horocroux.

-¿Qué es lo que estás planeando Bella?-se preguntó con un suspiro mientras pasaba la página de aquel libro observando las explicaciones sobre Horocroux que contenía. Parecía algo que su hermana bien sería capaz de hacer al menos en la teoría, después de todo, se negaba a asumir que Bellatrix, aún con su carácter, fuera capaz de hacerle daño a alguna persona, o más concretamente, a matar a alguna persona para salvaguardar parte de su alma. Se llevó una mano a las sienes y se frotó ligeramente la piel con los dedos apartando finalmente el libro de su rostro. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para ella, y era obvio que le faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas.

Finalmente, con un movimiento ligeramente brusco para venir de ella, Narcissa se puso de pie arrastrando con una mano el libro por sobre la cama impoluta, lo acercó a un pañuelo y lo envolvió, asegurándose de que no quedara ninguna parte de la tapa o del título a la vista. Observó el paquete un segundo antes de abrir la tapa de su baúl de viaje y guardarlo en el interior del mismo; necesitaba más información, y sabía de quien iba a conseguirla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Era un lugar viejo, asqueroso, que no lograba comprender como se mantenía de pie aún a pesar de su estado semiderruido, giró los ojos hacia su compañero unos segundos. Lucius llevaba un cigarrillo en los labios, un habito que le gustaba disfrutar cuando estaba lejos de su casa y que según él relajaba de maneras increíbles, soltaba el humo formando "o" en el aire mientras clavaba los ojos en el mismo punto en que él lo hacía, pero Nott no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza mientras miraba. Sabía que Lucius había caído presa, como todos los demás, de las palabras de aquel hombre, de su poder, porque a fin de cuentas eso era lo que habían visto, el poder oscuro de un ser que no tenía contemplación alguna a la hora de hacer valer sus ideas y principios.

-¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?-cuestionó Lucius arqueando una ceja al tiempo que dejaba caer en el suelo lo que quedaba del mismo para pisarlo con la suela del zapato apagándolo por completo.

-No esperabas que lo hicieran en algún edificio en el callejón Diagon ¿o si Malfoy?-cuestionó con cierta sorna Nott. Lucius solo atinó a curvar los labios en una sonrisa algo socarrona mientras volvía a clavar los ojos en el lugar y, con renovada curiosidad decidió avanzar. El sonido de los pasos rompía el tranquilo silencio del que parecía gozar aquella localidad y que ellos no lograban entender en su plenitud. Lucius estaba seguro de que se trataba de alguna clase de hechizo, no era nada complicado imaginarse que utilizaba un hechizo repelente y, tomando en cuenta que estaba en las afueras de Wiltshire, lindando con el bosque, era muy posible que solo llegaran allí transeúntes perdidos.

Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el lugar mientras avanzaba, Nott le seguía unos pasos por detrás aunque con el mismo gesto decidido que llevaba él y, cuando finalmente estuvieron en las puertas del edificio entraron. Lucius se permitió una sonrisa curvada mientras avanzaba por el interior del lugar; metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo oculto de su túnica y extrajo una máscara blanca, pálida como la cerámica, que colocó directamente sobre su unos segundos antes de echarse la capucha por sobre la cabeza. Dirigió una mirada curiosa por encima de su hombro a su acompañante solo para percatarse de que tenía exactamente la misma imagen que él; ninguna protección era desestimada, menos cuando era una orden casi implícita presentarse de esa manera.

Las paredes a su alrededor daban un aspecto frío y húmedo a primera vista. La piedra oscura, recubierta de ligeras capas de moho decían que por aquel lugar no vivía nadie en absoluto, y sobre todo hablaba de una época de grandes que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Podía escuchar las pisadas que hacían mientras caminaban sobre la dura piedra hasta que finalmente llegaron a un patio interior, o lo que parecía serlo. Era un lugar algo redondeado, con pilares que se sostenían por fuerza de voluntad ubicados en los puntos clave del lugar para darle cierta clase y al mismo tiempo cierta sostenibilidad al techo, y allí, reunidos en un círculo, estaban otras figuras, altas y bajas, curiosas, vestidas con la misma capucha negra y aquella máscara anónima. Lucius avanzo con seguridad hasta colocarse en su lugar en el círculo y realizó una ligera reverencia de respeto ante el hombre que estaba en medio.

-Finalmente han llegado todos-dijo el sujeto en el centro mientras rodaba los ojos por cada uno de los presentes. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios un segundo cuando los pasó por sobre la figura de Lucius y, acto seguido le vieron llevarse las manos a la espalda con la varita entre los dedos y empezar a caminar por aquel círculo-tengo algunos encargos especiales para ustedes.

Un ligero movimiento en el círculo llamó la atención de varios que dirigieron la mirada solo para ver como uno de los miembros se inclinaba ligeramente. Lucius arqueó una ceja ante el gesto adulador y se limitó a aguardar. Ante ellos, el hombre alto volvió a sonreír con satisfacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde aquel día, pero en realidad no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la que ahora era su nueva vida. Desde el momento en que había dejado la mansión hasta ese día, todo le resultaba ligeramente más difícil, y Andrómeda no era capaz de mentirse a sí misma en ciertas cosas, le hacía falta, a veces, encontrar alguien que le sirviera, o escuchar la vocecilla de su elfo diciéndole "señorita Black…" cada vez que se refería a ella; extrañaba su casa de una manera que no era capaz de entender del todo. Pero sabía que eso pasaría, reconocía que indudablemente le tomaría tiempo adaptarse a su nuevo estatus, a la forma en la que algunas personas le miraban cuando salí. Nunca se planteó, ni una sola vez, la posibilidad de haber cometido un error.

Ella y Ted se habían establecido en un lugar pequeño, una casita no muy grande, pero bastante acogedora. Algunos días eran difíciles, algunas veces podía decir que simplemente no encontraba del todo su lugar en su nuevo hogar, pero tenía a Ted, y eso mejoraba mucho las cosas. Pero esa mañana ella necesitaba salir, respirar aire, comprar algunas cosas para su nueva vieja casita y quizá, solo quizá, enterarse un poco de cómo estaba su familia. Al principio Ted se había mostrado, como no, reticente a que se arriesgara a meterse en problemas, pero ella sabía que en realidad no podía estar más metida en problemas de los que ya estaba…y le encantaban sus problemas a pesar de todo.

Llevaba una pequeña bolsita encantada prendida de una de sus muñecas y de vez en cuando metía una mano en ella para extraer un dulce, un caramelo de sus favoritos, mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon mirando los escaparates con curiosidad. Había anotado en una lista las cosas que necesitaba con la intención de no salirse de lo estricto pero no por eso podía evitar dejar de curiosear, y cuando pasó frente a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ligero suspiro. Narcissa debía de estar preparándose para su viaje a Hogwarts en su último año en ese momento y había estado quejándose últimamente de que algunas prendas le quedaban pequeñas. Andrómeda se llevó una mano al pecho por unos segundos; le haría mucha falta aquella chiquilla rubia, pero seguía sin arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Iba a continuar avanzando cuando alguien que caminaba en dirección contraria a la de ella chocó contra su brazo, empujándola con ligera saña en el gesto. Andrómeda frunció el ceño al momento y estiró una mano para sostenerse de la pared de la tienda mientras clavaba los ojos en la persona que le había empujado y frunció los labios en cuanto vio de quien se trataba; Amycus Carrow.

-Vaya, vaya-le escuchó decir, Andrómeda se limitó a mirarle con altivez-tienes que tener muy poca vergüenza para enseñar tu rostro de esta manera Andrómeda-dijo él con cierto desprecio en su voz mientras le miraba desde su altura.

-No sabía que los Carrow habían soltado a su perro hoy…me habría traído un bozal-le respondió ella curvando una sonrisa; algunas veces sabía cómo usar su parecido con Bellatrix.

-Ten cuidado, algunos de nosotros mordemos con bastante fuerza-fue todo lo que le dijo él antes de volver a atropellarla para continuar su camino. Andrómeda se sostuvo en su lugar con fuerza, negándose a demostrarle que ese segundo golpe realmente le había hecho daño. Por un instante le siguió por el rabillo del ojo, segura de que Amycus sería capaz de atacarla por la espalda. Imaginaba que no sería tan estúpido como para hacerlo en un lugar público, pero de alguna forma aquel hombre le causaba escalofríos; estaba segura de que podría encontrar la manera de hacer daño si ese era su propósito.

Continuó andando unos minutos después decidiendo olvidar el incidente, después de todo había sido en muchas formas insignificante. Para ayudar más al proceso de olvido Andrómeda extrajo de un bolsillo de su túnica la pequeña lista que llevaba consigo y le dio una rápida ojeada a los primeros artículos. Necesitaba un par de calderos, pues uno de los suyos se había quedado en la mansión, y pretendía al menos usar su habilidad con las pociones para ganar algo de dinero extra, también necesitaba comprar un par de ingredientes, algo de comida y finalmente algunos artículos personales. Al final decidió que lo primero que buscaría serían los ingredientes; lo demás era algo incomodo de llevar y estaba completamente negada a dar la dirección de su nueva vivienda para que le enviaran los paquetes.

Slug & Jigger era una botica que nunca tenía un aspecto bueno que presentar, con el piso lleno de barriles de contenido viscoso, sus colgantes de plumas y colmillos y sobre todo por el aroma. Nunca había disfrutado especialmente de la concentración de escancias que aquel lugar ofrecía, pero era la mejor tienda de ingredientes para pociones que conocía. Cuando entró algunas personas se le quedaron viendo con gesto curioso y casi de inmediato un par de mujeres se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas, pero Andrómeda no les prestó más atención de la necesaria mientras se acercaba al encargado con paso firme. No había hecho nada malo, y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

-Señorita Black, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía por aquí-sonrió el tendedero como si ignorase lo que su presencia estaba medio desatando en la tienda. Andrómeda le sonrió devolviendo el gesto con verdadero agradecimiento.

-Bueno pero aquí estoy-dijo la muchacha acomodándose en su lugar y extrayendo una segunda lista con algunos ingredientes que tenía también a la mano-¿Podrías por favor ayudarme con esto?-cuestionó con su mejor tono de calma procurando dar a entender que no estaba amedrentada por la forma en que reaccionaron algunos de los clientes.

-Por supuesto, faltaba más-la pequeña lista fue retirada de la mano de la castaña y el sujeto detrás del mostrador le echó una rápida ojeada antes de salir de su lugar. Andrómeda esperó unos minutos hasta que este se vio liberado de la barra y finalmente ambos caminaron entre los barriles en busca de las cosas que ella había anotado. Sabía que un par de ingredientes estaban en la parte delantera de la tienda, por eso, cuando vio que el encargado se dirigía un poco más adentro en el establecimiento Andrómeda frunció el ceño. Por un segundo palpó la varita en su bolsillo antes de decirse a sí misma que estaba siendo algo paranoica cuando el hombre frente a ella se detuvo frente a un barril y empezó a abrirlo.

-Pensé que empezarías como siempre, desde los materiales más cercanos hasta los más adentrados en la tienda-comentó ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente mientras llenaba una pequeña bolsita con algunos polvos. Cuando se levantó y cerró la pequeña bolsa Andrómeda retrocedió unos pasos, él pareció darse cuenta, pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se giró tendiéndole con gesto cuidado la pequeña bolsita.

-Permítame darle un consejo señorita-dijo, ella frunció más el ceño ante esto pero asintió ligeramente. Conocía al hombre desde hace años-tenga cuidado andando, algunos accidentes están ocurriendo por estos lados últimamente-y con esto, se giró sobre su lugar y caminó de nuevo con la lista en la mano. Andrómeda se demoró unos segundos en seguirle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Belltrix Black se dejó caer cuan larga era en la enorme cama de su habitación y estiró los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con gesto ligeramente descuidado. Faltaban pocas semanas para su matrimonio que había sido acordado para la primera salida oficial de Narcissa a Hogsmeade a falta de más tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua con gesto de disgusto; no podía estar más incomoda con ese detalle, y no porque no apreciara en su justa medida las habilidades de su futuro marido, más bien que sabía apreciar en su justa medida las debilidades del mismo, y no estaba segura de que tan bueno fuera para ella aquella unión, pero en realidad no tenía, ni podía objetar nada en general; jamás haría algo que deshonrara a su familia ni mucho menos se dejaría llevar por las mismas tonterías que la estúpida de Andrómeda.

Rodó los ojos por su habitación hasta que sus orbes se encontraron con la túnica oscura, colgada de una esquina del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía y rememoró por unos instantes lo que había hecho aquella tarde. Le había conocido hacía ya varios meses, unos amigos le había hablado de él, pero ella sabía que la gente decía muchas cosas; si alguien tenía tal poder, ella debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Y efectivamente había sido eso mismo lo que la había impulsado a seguirle. Con gesto lánguido estiró su mano derecha hasta el antebrazo de la izquierda y lentamente subió un poco las mangas largas de su vestido.

Allí, claramente grabado sobre su piel estaba el cráneo humano con la serpiente que salía por su boca, recorría su antebrazo izquierdo casi completamente, y algunas veces, cuando era llamada, escocía como el infierno, pero a ella no le importaba. Había sido testigo de la grandeza, del poder, había saboreado por primera vez el miedo, y lo había admirado; finalmente había encontrado a quien seguir, alguien que consideraba un líder, y pelearía por su causa con toda la fuerza que recorría su cuerpo.

Bellatrix sonrió, y posteriormente aquella sonrisa se tornó en una ligera carcajada mientras delineaba con los dedos la imagen grabada a fuego en su piel. Lo más satisfactorio de todo era saber que faltaba poco, realmente poco, para que Lestrange siguiera sus pasos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
